Adelaide's Whistle Power Blast
by cartoonman412
Summary: Adelaide doesn't know exactly how to whistle in order to call for help due to being in danger of pale green vampires, so she goes right over to the mountain side to get whistling lessons there.


Adelaide: "So what should we do around here?"

Ronnie Anne: "Well? we do it old school style, Adelaide,"

Sid: "if you spot those pure pale green vampires,"

Ronnie Anne: "just give a little whistle."

Ronnie Anne: [Whistles 9 Times]

Sid: "The most adorable form of communication."

Adelaide: "Just 1 little whistle, no problem."

Ronnie Anne and Sid make their leave.

Adelaide: [Blowing And Sputtering]

Adelaide: [Continues Blowing And Sputtering]

Cut to Ronnie Anne and Sid in the Santiago family's 3rd floor living room...

Sid: "Is that the sound of signal whistling coming from Adelaide out there?"

Ronnie Anne: "I think it sounds just like somebody stepped on a leftover jelly donut."

Adelaide (off screen): [Blowing And Sputtering]

Sid: "That must've been a loud power fart."

Meanwhile with Adelaide in the living room...

Ronnie Anne: "Did you seriously not pay attention when I said the phrase ''Give a little whistle''?"

Adelaide: "Well, I was whistling, but the weather was getting a bit weird and crazy and my lips were chapped."

Sid: "Can you even whistle at all?"

Adelaide: "Of course I can, Sid, watch this."

Adelaide: [Blowing And Sputtering Again]

Ronnie Anne: "Adelaide, please stop."

Sid: "I think we need to help her out, I decided to make the most perfect plan."

Later on...

Adelaide: "So you 2 girls are only gonna communicate by whistling from now on?"

Ronnie Anne: [Whistles "Oh You Bet We Are."]

Adelaide: "and this is actually supposed to help me learn faster?"

Sid: [Whistles "That's Right, It Is."]

Adelaide: "But why exactly would we speak to 1 another in whistle language? nobody does that."

Ronnie Anne and Sid: [Whistling "In Your Face, In Your Face!"]

Adelaide: "Yeah? but how?"

Ronnie Anne and Sid: [Whistling "Keep Going, Keep Going!"]

Adelaide: "Look, it doesn't matter if I don't even know how to whistle, I need to remind you that those pure evil vampires are everywhere."

Ronnie Anne: "Then I suggest you go right over to the mountain side of Great Lakes City and find the Boss of Whistles there."

Adelaide: "Okay, I'll go out there right away."

Adelaide heads on out to the mountain side to find the Boss of Whistles in the Ancient Mountain Temple.

== Mountain Side/the Ancient Mountain Temple ==

Adelaide: "I wonder where the Boss of Whistles could be."

Adelaide goes right inside the Ancient Mountain Temple and begins walking around.

Adelaide: "Hello? is anybody there? I'm not doing anything dangerous, I'm just looking for the Boss of Whistles."

Talking Chinese Teapot/Boss of Whistles: "I'm right down here, what brings you to our temple?"

Adelaide: "I'm just looking for the Boss of Whistles."

Talking Chinese Teapot/Boss of Whistles: "Why of course, of course, that's actually me, but 1st, would you care for some honey milk tea?"

Adelaide: "I really need to see the boss, I really don't have time to speak with a talking Chinese teapot."

Boss of Whistles: "So all you see is a Chinese teapot that's vertically challenged and physically constructed?"

Adelaide: "Why yes, of course I do, I see your handle and your spout."

Boss of Whistles: "Proud little innocent girl, you're just getting me all powered up."

Boss of Whistles: [Signal Whistle]

Adelaide: "Boss of Whistles, if I could only whistle just as loud and powerful as that."

Boss of Whistles: "Why of course you can, but 1st, we need some refreshments."

Boss of Whistles: [Signal Whistle]

Adelaide: "Wow, just a little something to wet my whistle, right? (he drinks the tea potion with a bit of volcano sauce in it.) [Coughing A Bit] hey, what was that? are you trying to prank me or something?"

Boss of Whistles: "Volcano sauce, my dear Nǚhái."

Adelaide: [Still Coughing A Bit] "Why did you make me drink a tea potion with volcano sauce in-"

Adelaide: [Steam Whistle Sounds Then Short Whistle Sound]

Boss of Whistles: "Your doubt has already been unblocked, your training can begin right now."

Adelaide and the Boss of Whistles are near a golden marble.

Boss of Whistles: [Signal Whistle]

Adelaide: [Signal Whistle]

Boss of Whistles: "Your training's doing super good."

Adelaide: "Now to go back home to Great Lakes and alert Ronnie Anne and Sid old school style."

Adelaide goes back to Great Lakes City and he sees the pale green vampires.

Pale Green Vampire Number 1: "Guess what, Adelaide?"

Pale Green Vampire Number 2: "we're gonna make you 1 of us."

Adelaide: "It's the pale green vampires, I must do what Ronnie Anne and Sid told me to do."

Adelaide: [Signal Whistle]

Cut to Ronnie Anne and Sid in the back alley...

Sid: "That sounds just like the signal whistle of my younger sister,"

Ronnie Anne: "let's go!"

The 2 young girls go out in action and begin fighting against the pale green vampires with Adelaide.

Adelaide: [Whistling Constantly]

Ronnie Anne: "Yeah,"

Sid: "Whistle while you work, Adelaide!"

Adelaide: [Continues Whistling Constantly]

The pale green vampires disappear completely.

Ronnie Anne: "Wow, Lincoln, I never knew your signal whistle could be that loud and powerful."

Adelaide: "Thank goodness those pale green vampires are gone for good right now."

== Trivia Notice ==

Ronnie Anne and Sid tell Adelaide to give a little whistle, which of course is a reference to the 1940 animated film: _Pinocchio_.

Ronnie Anne and Sid also tell Adelaide to whistle while you work, which of course is a reference to the 1937 animated film: _Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs_.


End file.
